<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slight Change of Plans by Ellerigby13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512367">Slight Change of Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13'>Ellerigby13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlequin Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen’s mother once told her that as long as she didn’t have a boyfriend when she met her alpha, there really wasn’t a bad way to meet him.  After all, the pull between an alpha and their omega was so magnetic, it had dragged her and Karen’s father together from across the dance floor at their winter homecoming, and they’d danced the night away, bonded to each other ever since.</p><p>At thirty-two, she realizes that there actually is a worse way to meet your alpha than when you have a boyfriend.  </p><p>Or, the first hospital scene in DD 2.06 goes a little differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlequin Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slight Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karen’s mother once told her that as long as she didn’t have a boyfriend when she met her alpha, there really wasn’t a bad way to meet him.  After all, the pull between an alpha and their omega was so magnetic, it had dragged her and Karen’s father together from across the dance floor at their winter homecoming, and they’d danced the night away, bonded to each other ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was maybe six, all that seemed so romantic - the thrill of never knowing when or how she’d be pulled to someone who was meant to love her and be something like her other half for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At thirty-two, she realizes that there actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a worse way to meet your alpha than when you have a boyfriend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst way to meet your alpha is when you have a boyfriend who is a lawyer, and when you’ve gone with him to meet his latest client, a serial murderer whose scent weighs heavy on her tongue like leather and sweat and gunpowder, and sends shivers up Karen’s back the moment she walks into the hospital room.  She must not have smelled him in the chaos the first time, with shots ringing out overhead and Grotto by her side. His house must have been masked by the smell of his family and the absence of him so long - her gut twists - but here, in this small, tight space, there is no ignoring the pull of him - of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castle grits his teeth, a noise coming out of him something like a growl, and he’s determined to look anywhere but at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes dart to his cuffs - his wrists straining against them, his fists balling and releasing, but they’re secure.  Castle’s not going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt releases her hand and clears his throat.  “Mr. Castle, I think perhaps we’d better reschedule our meeting - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  The voice coming from the bed is low, husky, and it makes Karen need to clamp her thighs together, one hand finding its way to the wall at her side.  “You’re fired. Alla you. Please...get out so I can get a public defender, be done with all this bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Castle, the public defender we met with last week will be doing you no favors - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>doin’ me any favors right now either,” he trails off, and Karen can’t help but choke out a laugh, then presses her free hand to her mouth.  Finally, Castle looks up at her, and even with all the cuts and bruises and bandages, he’s so uncomfortably, ruggedly good-looking, her insides go to jelly.  “Murdock. That your name? Get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karen wrestles down the unwavering urge to jump his bones on the spot, but her feet carry her past the red tape and she feels herself yank the photograph out of her purse, shoving it in his face.  His eyes flicker between the photo and her, and this time she can feel his growl before it even leaves his lips. “Where’d you get that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke into your house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Karen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Foggy and Matt say together, but it doesn’t matter, not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t give a shit about your life, that’s on you.  But you know, and we know, there’s more to this than the car accident that Reyes is pulling together in this bullshit.  If this is what it takes, to get you to care about who the hell is pulling the strings in killing your family, trying to kill you, covering it up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wrists rattle against the cuffs, but based on his face, the tense set of his shoulders, the maddening scent radiating off him is not threatening, no raised hackles or inclination to harm her - the look in his eyes is not that of a cornered animal, but a widower, a wary broken man wishing nothing more than for her to step the fuck forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen,” he repeats, and she’s never loved her name so much as when she hears it coming from his lips, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> lips.  “That’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods wordlessly, the sound of her own heartbeat deafening in the silent room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen.  Huh.” He says it like he’s trying it out, tasting it, the way she can taste him just a few breaths away.  She inhales, and plucks up all the courage she has left in her before just his gaze melts her insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking that PD, Frank.  We’re getting down to the bottom of this - ”  She flinches for a moment, remembering Matt and Foggy behind her.  “ - all of us are getting down to the bottom of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow smile rises to his face, and it’s more dangerous than she could’ve imagined.  “Alright, ma’am. All of us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>